Someone Like You
by R2 Cho Twin
Summary: Seorang sahabat mencintai sahabatnya Sungmin merasa sakit saat Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan wanita lain sedangkan dirinya begitu mencintai Kyuhyun


**Someone Like You**

**KyuhyunxSungmin (KyuMin)**

**N/A:Aku terinisfirasi dengan lagu Adela dengan Judul yang sama 'Someone Like You' lagu nya sedih dan aku suka ^^**

**Riska Sri Rahayu Present**

_Hari demi hari, ku lewati bersama mu duka dan suka kita rasakan bersama, walau ini hanya sebuah ikatan persahabatan.  
aku tersenyum dan tertawa bersama mu, dari kecil hingga sekarang kau yang mengisi buku deary ku._

Sungmin memandang dengan perih undangan yang berwarna biru yang kini tengah ada di tangan nya, hati nya terasa di sayat-sayat, Dadanya begitu sesak, Ini begitu menyakitkan.

Sahabat yang selalu ada di sisinya kini telah menemukan pasangan hidup nya, Pasangan yang akan menemani Cho Kyuhyun dalam duka dan suka, impian Kyuhyun menjadi kenyataan, impian ingin memiliki seorang Wanita yang selalu ada di sisinya dan menjadi belahan jiwa nya.

Tapi tidak sadarkah Kyuhyun kau melukai sahabat mu sendiri, Melukai hati seorang Lee Sungmin.

"_Hyung, _apa kau akan datang ke pernikahan, ku?" tanya Kyuhyun membangunkan Sungmin dari lamunan nya.

"Eh, tentu saja , Kyu" jawab Sungmin tersenyum walau matanya memancarkan betapa terlukanya hati Sungmin sekarang.

"_Hyung,_ apa aku bermimpi bisa menikah seperti apa yang aku, impikan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senang, Sungmin menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak bermimpi, Kyu" ucap Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_, aku tidak pernah bercerita tentang wanita yang aku cintai pada mu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan menyesal, kedua tangan nya menggengam tangan Sungmin yang ada di pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau bahagia aku juga bahagia" balas Sungmin sungguh Sungmin ingin menangis di saat itu juga, menangisi betapa bodoh ia mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu benar, _Hyung ?_" yakin Kyuhyun dengan semangat, Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

'_Asal kau, bahagia maka aku akan bahagia, Kyunnie'_

"_Hyung, _tapi apa bisa kita masih bersama seperti , ini?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lalu menggeleng, lalu memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun begitu erat.

"_Hyung,_ apa kau menangis kenapa bahu mu bergetar?" tanya Kyuhyun, membalas pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin terus menangis di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, terus memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak mungkin di peluk kembali jika hari itu datang.

Sungguh harus Sungmin akui hatinya begitu remuk dan hancur.

'_Bagaikan petir hujan lebat kau katakan hal yang membuat luka sampai ulu hati ku. Aku membeku mematung air mata ku turun dari pipi ku. Dunia ini akankah akhir kisah persahabatan ku dan cinta ku pada nya? Apa ini tidak terlalu kejam? Untuk seorang yang bernama Lee Sungmin?'_

"_Hyung,_ ku mohon jangan menangis, _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun semakin erat membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Maaf Kyu, aku terlalu bahagia" ujar Sungmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk Sungmin, memeluk _Hyung_ yang selalu di sisinya.

"Aku pasti merindukan mu, _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun, setetes air mata meluncur dari mata Kyuhyun, ada perasan yang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti di dalam hatinya tapi sekarang Kyuhyun tahu apa jawaban dari perasaan itu.

Melihat _Hyung_ kesayangannya menangis membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit dan perih.

Sungmin kembali memeluk Kyuhyun, dan kini ia benar-benar takut, takut kehilangan cintanya, kehilangan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya.

Air mata dengan mudahnya jatuh dari mata kelinci Sungmin, perasaannya semakin dalam dan semakin hilang harapan untuk memiliki Kyuhyun.

Hening, hanya suara isakan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun semakin dalam menenggelamkan kepala nya di leher Sungmin, menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang membuat siapa saja mabuk akan aroma tubuh Sungmin.

Hingga sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin harus melepaskan pelukan mereka, pelukan yang sangat lama yang tidak pernah lakukan selama ini.

"Kyuhyun _oppa"_

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menutup matanya, meredam rasa sakit yang amat dalam yang ia kini rasakan, lalu Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin dengan mesra dan lama seolah inilah kecupan yang terakhir yang ia lakukan.

"Aku menyayangi mu, _Hyung"_ bisik Kyuhyun, lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini tengah terdiam, menatapi nasibnya, rasa sakit amat sakit di rasakannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan kerarah wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak, tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sooyoung?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sooyoung wanita yang Kyuhyun impikan hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Umma _dan _Appa_ menunggu kita di ruang keluarga" ucap Sooyoung merangkul lengan Kyuhyun dengan mesra.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu matanya menatap sosok Sungmin, yang selalu menjadi sandaran Kyuhyun, saat sedih ataupun senang.

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Kyuhyun, Sooyoung tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

Langkah Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung semakin jauh, meninggalkan Sungmin dengan banyak goresan luka yang begitu sakit, sakit ini yang tidak pernah di rasakan semua orang.

Sungmin tersenyum pahit, Air matanya turun lagi, tubuhnya bergetar dan isakan terdengar pilu dari bibir manis Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak bisa lagi bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak bisa lagi memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, Sungmin harus menutup buku yang selama ini ia tulis dengan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang menggunkan tinta kesenangan bersama Kyuhyun, ia harus benar-benar menutup semua tentang Kyuhyun.

Apa ini salah? Mencintai Kyuhyun sahabatnya sejak kecil, mencintai seorang laki-laki apakah itu salah? Sungmin tahu ini dosa, dosa yang amat besar tapi, tuhan yang mengirimkan cinta ini padanya.

Cinta yang amat tulus dari hati seorang Lee Sungmin.

Apakah Sungmin kurang baik di mata Kyuhyun? Apakah bisa wanita itu bisa memberi hal yang Sungmin bisa berikan pada Kyuhyun? –Cinta yang amat tulus dan begitu dalam dari hati Sungmin.

**0o0**

Sungmin menatap kembali undangan itu, undangan itu begitu cantik dan mewah, berwarna biru seperti warna kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali tersakiti, saat ia harus menerima kenyataan ini tapi Sungmin tidak akan pernah marah ini hanyalah takdir, takdir cinta yang harus di jalani Sungmin.

"Apa aku sanggup melawan dan menahan rasa sakit ku saat melihat kau di atas altar dengan wanita itu" guman Sungmin, matanya kembali terpejam dan setetes air mata jatuh tampa ijin dari mata kelinci Sungmin.

"Aku harus menahannya, aku tidak boleh menangis aku harus memberi semangat untuk Kyuhyun, ia begitu pemalu dan gugup hahah Kyuhyun bodoh" ucap Sungmin lalu tersenyum menutupi semua rasa sakit nya.

"Tidak masalah, aku baik"

Sungmin memacu mobil Sportnya yang berwarna putih melintasi setiap jalan di Seoul, menembus rasa sakit dengan sedikit bersenang-senang di malam ini, Sungmin harus menemukan seseorang yang seperti Kyuhyun, untuk menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun di hatinya.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum saat ia menginjakan kakinya di tempat yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia kunjungi.

**Bar**

Sungmin duduk dan memesan beberapa Wine kesukaanya, Wine yang selalu ia minum bersama Kyuhyun tapi sekarang Sungmin harus mencari seseorang yang seperti Kyuhyun.

Satu tegukan tidak membuat Sungmin puas, Dua tegukan dan seterusnya hingga botol-botol itu kosong tidak ada lagi isinya.

Sungmin tersenyum, tersenyum penuh rasa sakit, hatinya begitu amat perih.

Satu titik rasa maka akan menjadi goresan luka, itulah yang Sungmin rasakan, rasa kasih sayang menjadi rasa cinta seorang Lee Sungmin mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun, kebahagian kini berubah dengan kesedihan.

Sungmin merasa mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, suara yang Sungmin kagumi dan Sungmin sangat benci saat pemilik suara ini harus bernyanyi untuk orang lain, ia sangat marah.

Hingga suara itu tidak bisa Sungmin dengar lagi, semuanya gelap dan tenang.

'_Apakah ini rasanya mati?'_

.

.

.

"Enggh" Sungmin terbangun dari tidur mungkin bisa di bilang pingsannya, ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat dan sakit.

Sungmin menatap bingung tempat ini, kamar dingding yang di cat warna merah muda dan juga beberapa koleksi boneka.

"Inikan kamar ku" ucap Sungmin tidak percaya, siapa yang membawanya pulang? Bukankah tidak ada yang mengetahui Sungmin semalam pergi ke Bar.

**17 Mei 2016**

Sungmin tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin di depannya, ia begitu tampan tapi terkesan imut, Jas warna hitam yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin menambah betapa sempurnanya makhluk tuhan yang satu ini, tapi setiap manusia itu ada kekuarangan dan kelebiahan.

Sungmin kembali menatap undangan itu, dan mengambilnya memasukan nya ke dalam saku celana yang Sungmin kenakan.

Rasa sakit Sungmin kembali datang, setelah beberapa hari Kyuhyun tidak pernah menemuinya, mungkin Sungmin benar hari itu adalah hari terakhir Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak matanya.

Sungmin benci harus mendatangi acara pernikahan yang hanya akan membuat hati kecilnya sakit, tapi Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ia menyerah biarkan saja hati kecilnya sakit asal jangan Kyuhyun, hati Kyuhyun sangat berharga untuk di lukai.

Sungmin berharap di acara pernikahan itu, Kyuhyun akan melihatnya , bagaimanapun persahabatan mereka belum usai, Sungmin tidak pernah marah, Sungmin akan mencari dan menemukan seseorang seperti Kyuhyun untuk mengisi hatinya suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

Lonceng gereja berbunyi pertanda pernikahan akan segera di mulai semua undangan sudah datang, Sungmin duduk di tempat yang paling ujung agar saat ia tiba-tiba menangis semua orang tidak dapat melihat kelemahan yang Sungmin punya.

Hatinya sakit tapi ia tetap masalah aku baik-baik saja tapi itu masalah Sungmin tidak baik sangat tidak baik sekarang, Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak menangis tapi ia menangis ini begitu menyakitkan untuk hati kecilnya dan cinta tulusnya, Sungmin hanya ingin Kyuhyun bahagia, kebahagian Kyuhyun adalah kebahagiannya juga.

Kyuhyun sudah ada di atas latar menunggu sang calon mempelai wanita datang, ujung matanya menatap _Hyung_ kesayangannya dan tersenyum saat _Hyung_ kesayangannya tersenyum.

'_Ku mohon jangan lupakan aku, Kyu. Aku mohon aku masih ingat apa kata-kata mu saat itu _**"terkadang itu berlangsung di dalam kasih tapi kadang-kadang menyakitkan bukan"**( "Sometimes it lasts in love,

But sometimes it hurts instead,")"

hati Sungmin semakin menjerit-jerit saat Sooyoung datang dengan di dampingi Ayah-nya ia begitu terlihat cantik, cantik dengan gaun yang ia kenakan dan wajah di rias dengan sesempurna mungkin.

Bendungan air mata sangat terlihat di mata kelinci milik Sungmin, Sungmin ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa 'Kyuhyun hanya milik Sungmin'

Sooyoung sekarang sudah ada atas latar bersama Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melemparkan senyuman manisnya kepada Sooyoung .

"Kau, siap?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sooyoung mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mencuri pandangan ke tempat Sungmin duduk tapi Kyuhyun tidak menemukan sosok itu. -Sungmin menghilang-

'_Sungmin hyung, sudah tidak ada di gereja ini' _

"Baiklah kita mulai acaranya" ucap sang pastor, Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung mengangguk lalu mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Aku, tidak bersedia" potong Kyuhyun dengan tegas, semua tamu undangan dan pastor terkejut kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku, memang mempunyai impian untuk menikah tapi Sooyoung bukan wanita yang aku cari, aku mohon mengertilah" ujar Kyuhyun, dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kyu _oppa_ apa ini tidak menjadi, masalah?" tanya Sooyoung, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintai seseorang dan Sooyoung mempunyai laki-laki yang lebih baik dariku, ku mohon _umma appa_ mengertilah" ujar Kyuhyun yakin.

Hening , tidak ada yang bersuara selain suara tangisan dari kedua orang tua Sooyoung dan Kyuhyun.

**Prok Prok Prok**

Satu Tamu undangan berdiri dan bertepuk tangan, semua yang melihat itu hanya terdiam lalu melakukan hal yang sama , bertepuk tangan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Sooyoung" ucap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menelusuri setiap tempat gereja tersebut, matanya tidak menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai.

Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar gereja dan segera mencari sosok itu, sosok sahabat yang membuat Kyuhyun jatuh hati sebuah nama yang Kyuhyun ingat dan sangat berharga untuk hidup nya –Lee Sungmin-

Mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada halte bus, ia melihat Sungmin tengah menangis dalam diam.

Langkah kaki seribu Kyuhyun segera membawa tubuh nya dekat dengan Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh yang kini tengah rapuh.

Sungmin terdiam, ia tahu siapa yang kini tengah memeluknya, apakah Sungmin bermimpi? Apakah Sungmin sedang menghayal.

Tapi bau tubuh ini begitu sangat nyata.

"Sungmin_ Hyung,_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, bukannya Kyuhyun seharusnya sekarang sedang mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati bersama Sooyoung.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sungmin susah, tentu saja ada mempelai pengantin pria yang kabur dari acar pernikahanya hanya untuk menemui Sungmin dan bertanya **"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"**

"Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung"_ ucap Kyuhyun, Sungmin membulatkan matanya lalu menatap mata Kyuhyun –Tidak percaya-

"Apa? Kau bicara apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin takut pendengarannya salah dengar apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi.

"Aku mencintai mu, _Hyung_" ulang Kyuhyun.

Dan Sungmin semakin yakin telinganya tidak salah dengar, Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata Cinta untuknya.

"_Jinja?"_ yakin Sungmin.

_Chu~_

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin singkat, lalu menatap mata kelinci Sungmin yang sedang berkaca-kaca.

"Kau begitu bodoh, apa aku selama ini tidak pernah melihatkan rasa cinta ku pada mu?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin menggeleng lemah.

"Jika aku tidak mencintaimu aku tidak akan sudi untuk mencium bibirmu, mencium kedua kelopak mata mu, bahkan aku pernah mencium leher mu, aku tidak akan menangis saat aku harus berpisah dengan mu jika aku tidak mencintaimu. Dan kau itu sangat berat kenapa dulu kau mabuk? Huh untung aku ada di sana. Sungmin _Hyung, _maafkan aku" jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam, ucapan Kyuhyun memang benar Kyuhyun selalu perhatian dan juga selalu melakukan hal-hal yang di luar batas seorang sahabat.

Apa Sungmin salah menilai lalu apa maksud impian Kyuhyun menikah dengan seorang wanita.

"Lalu impian mu? Dan juga Sooyoung? Kau yang menggendong ku? " tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berlutut di hadapan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan mu Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menjadi pendamping ku saat suka maupun duka, menjadi seorang istri dari, Cho Kyuhyun yang keras kepala?" tanya Kyuhyun tulus.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun kaget lalu menatap Sungmin sedih.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, _Hyung?"_ tanya Kyuhyun menunduk lemah, Sungmin tersenyum lalu memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menolak, Cho" jawab Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum senang.

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Sungmin tersenyum manis, rasa sakitnya tiba-tiba hilang kini rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa bahagia.

"Aku juga, mencintaimu" balas Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dan menarik Sungmin menuju gereja.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja malam ini kau akan resmi jadi istriku" jawab Kyuhyun terus saja menarik Sungmin, Sungmin hanya diam dan pasrah.

"Tapi siapa Sooyoung?" tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap manik mata Sungmin.

"Kau mau tahu Sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba menggoda.

"Tentu saja aku ingin tahu, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan yang menjijikan seperti itu" jawab Sungmin dengan wajah memerah seperti nya Kyuhyun berhasil.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menjawab" balas Kyuhyun, Sungmin mem_Pouts_ kan bibirnya sebal.

"Sahabat kurang ajar" maki Sungmin, Kyuhyun mendelik sebal.

"Aku bukan sahabat mu, aku kekasih mu dan sebentar lagi menjadi suami mu Cho Sungmin" tegas Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum lalu menunjukan _Aegyo_ andalanya.

"Baiklah aku beri tahu, Sooyoung adalah wanita yang _umma_ jodohkan dengan ku, aku sedih tapi mungkin dengan ini aku bisa melupakan mu dan kau bisa menikah dengan wanita impian mu juga, tapi Sooyoung mengatakan padaku bahwa dia mempunyai kekasih yang sangat ia cintai dan kami sepakat untuk mengacaukan pernikahan ini, Sooyoung akan menikah dengan Laki-laki impiannya dan aku juga akan menikah dengan seseorang yang selalu hadir dari mimpi ku, Puas kau Cho Sungmin?" jelas Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun dan setelah itu mata kelinci Sungmin membulat kaget.

"Apa jadi kau membohongi orang tua, mu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau bisa berpikir, Cho Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju gereja, tempat mereka akan melangsungkan mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati di hadapan tuhan.

Semakin jauh dan jauh

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin jauh berjalan dan hingga tubuh mereka hilang saat memasuki gereja

Terdengar sorak suara bahagia dan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

Berakhir dengan bahagia, rasa seorang sahabat bisa menjadi sebuah rasa cinta.

_Aku mencoba mencari seseorang seperti mu, tapi aku rasa hanya satu di dunia ini yang seperti dirimu, hati mu dan dirimu adalah milik ku tidak ada yang lain lagi._

_Tak ada orang yang seperti dirimu aku tidak akan mencoba mencari lagi ._

_Aku sudah memiliki dirimu –Lee Sungmin-_


End file.
